All is fair in love and war
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Bien,allons y, allons y, devenons les ennemis de ce monde,  murmura Tony à l'oreille de Loki, avec un sourire sadique,  mais, avant...  , il fit glisser une main sur le corps nu de Loki,  amusons nous un peu  . FROSTIRON/LEMON/RATING M/


**All is fair in love and war.**

_All is fair in love and war = _En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis.

_''For the lives that I take, I'm going to hell''_

Tony et Loki se tenaient debout, face à face. Seul le bar les séparait, en réalité. La mission de Tony était simple discuter pour distraire un peu Loki. Il n'en avait pas vraiment eu envie, mais bon, c'était mieux que de se faire taper dessus par des aliens.

Le dieu le regardait avec son regard tranchant, ses yeux verts émeraudes glissant sur le corps à moitié dissimulé du génie. La discussion n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt car Loki lui avait fait comprendre que rien ne l'arrêterait, même pas une bonne vieille leçon de moral. Tony lui avait même proposé un verre pour détendre l'ambiance, mais le dieu n'avait pas accepté. Tandis que celui-ci était retourné, le génie enfila les bracelets métalliques lui permettant d'être relié à son armure, en cas de besoin.

Il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin tant qu'il se tenait tranquille, mais Tony était las de tout ça. Il regardait le dieu se dandiner devant lui, promettait un avenir glorieux pour Midgard et son nouveau Roi, en occurrence lui. Tony l'écoutait avec intérêt. Il voulait être Roi ? Pourquoi pas ! Qui n'en avait jamais rêvé. Et puis, Tony était l'homme qu'il lui fallait si il désirait vraiment assouvir son envie de pouvoir. Mais bon, il n'allait pas simplement se planter devant lui, le regarder le droit dans les yeux et lui dire, « Ok, alors laisse moi une place à côté de ton royal trône. »

C'était signer son arrêt de mort avec son propre sang. Loki sourit lorsqu'il vit le mortel perdu dans ses pensées, et Tony remarqua qu'il en avait profité pour se rapprocher. _Tu veux la jouer comme ça, mon choux ? _

Il lui rendit son sourire, et, avant que le dieu n'ait pu faire un mouvement, ordonna à JARVIS d'envoyer une armure l'assommer. Bientôt, Loki gisait sur le sol, après avoir prit un grand coup sur la tête. _J'aurais jamais cru que ça aurait été aussi simple,_ pensa Tony. Il s'approcha du corps, et se lécha les lèvres en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur les cuisses du dieu.

_Amusons nous, mon petit Roi. _

…

Loki se réveilla un moment après, un peu secoué. Ce fichu mortel l'avait bien eu. Loki savait qu'il aurait du être plus vigilant...et surtout, arrêter de reluquer ce mortel. Tony Stark était bien le seul qui parvenait à l'attirer. Il ouvrit donc ses yeux doucement, et découvrit une chambre luxueuse. Il y eut plusieurs choses qui le choquèrent

Premièrement, il était enchaîné à la tête du lit avec des menottes avec de la fourrure marron clair.

Deuxièmement, il était nu, enfin, _pas vraiment_, il portait tout de même une sorte de peignoir en satin, mais il sentait bien être nu en dessous.

Troisièmement, il se sentait...faible. Comme ci...comme ci le mortel lui avait volé ses pouvoirs, ou qu'il l'avait...Ok, il avait trouvé. Tony Stark l'avait sans doute drogué, et utiliser sa magie dans ce cas était pratiquement inutile.

D'ailleurs, _quand on parle du loup..._

_...On...on en voit le bout de la queue. _

Et pour le coup oui.

Tony entra dans la chambre, complètement nu. Loki avala difficilement sa salive, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps parfait du génie.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda ce dernier, en regardant Loki dans les yeux.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être gêné par la situation lui, au contraire, il semblait très à l'aise. Tony vint s'asseoir en face de Loki, et lui saisit le visage par le menton. L'humain semblait observer si Loki n'avait pas blessure dues au choc. « Ca a l'air, » marmonna t-il, en replaçant les cheveux qu'il avait déplacé.

Quatrièmement, Loki venait juste de remarquer qu'il avait les cheveux mouillés. Peut être que Tony avait pris le soin de nettoyer le sang que le dieu devait avoir sur la tête, du aux coups qu'il avait pris.

« Tu es devenu muet ? » rigola Tony, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Loki ne répondit rien. Il réfléchissait. Pourquoi est-ce que ce mortel le retenait-il ici ? Les Chitauris...si il ne voyait pas Loki, ils s'inquiéteraient...tout...tout comme Les Avengers.

« Que direz vous à vos compagnons lorsqu'ils arriveront et qu'ils... »

« Nous verrons à poil ? » rigola Tony, ne semblant pas s'en faire du tout. Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer « Nous ne sommes plus à New York. Je leur ai dit que je te poursuivais parce que tu t'étais enfuis. Ils s'occupent des machins volants, et moi...je m'occupe de toi. ». Il sourit, et se lécha les lèvres, avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de Loki. Ce dernier n'eut pas de mouvement de recul, parce que... il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement. De plus, les menottes lui faisaient mal.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, la langue chaude de Tony se faufilant dans la bouche du dieu. Loki frissonna en sentant les mains du mortel se faufiler sous son peignoir. Il se maudit d'être aussi faible face à cet homme arrogant, mais en même temps, il quémanda un peu plus du baiser, en ouvrant la bouche plus amplement. Comme pressé, Tony défit le peignoir de Loki et alla déposer des baisers sur son torse, et c'est à ce moment que Tony remarqua que Loki serrait les jambes. Il lui sourit.

« Ne me dis pas que Môsieur le Futur Roi ne s'est jamais fait tringlé ? » rigola Tony, en lui déposant des baisers aériens dans le cou.

Loki se mit à repenser à toutes les fois où il avait eu un rapports sexuels. Du moins, un qu'il avait consenti. Il n'était pas nombreux, et avaient tous été banals. Et puis, il se remit à penser aux autres. Les viols. Nombreux. Son corps trembla un peu à cette perspective, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit faible devant ce Midgardien.

« Si, bien sûr que si. J'ai juste peur que vous vous humiliez en étant pas à la hauteur. » cracha Loki, en écartant les jambes.

Tony découvrit le sexe gonflé et humide de Loki, ainsi que son anneau de chair. Il y glissa un doigt humide, puis deux, observant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Loki. « Si vous croyez me faire gémir avec ça, espèce de boîte de conserve, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'- Ahh »

Tony venait de faire basculer les jambes de Loki sur ses épaules, et il avait commencé à le pénétrer. Bon, d'accord, ça avait été un peu brutal, mais Tony le playboy détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire au lit. C'était lui le Roi dans ce domaine, et pas ce fichu dieu. Loki sourit, et provoqua à nouveau le génie. « Oh, vraiment ? C'est tout ce que vous avez. Hmm, je...j'ai...ah, j'ai déjà eu...bien, um, ah, oh oui, mieux. » gémit le dieu, tout en se forçant de ne pas gémir, mais ses actes le trahissait. Il effectuait lui même les vas et viens sur la bite imposante du génie. « Bon sang. » grogna t-il, en se mordant les lèvres.

Les coups de butoir s'arrêtèrent un moment, et Loki du s'ordonner mentalement de ne pas les faire lui même, et il sentit une bouche s'enrouler autour de sa queue. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément et il se mit à gémir comme jamais. Tony savait vraiment s'y faire...

« _jævla dødelig* _» s'écria Loki, en sentant la langue serpenter avec expertise.

En même temps, il sentit trois doigts l'étirer. Voilà donc comment il se retrouva à effectuer des mouvements sur les doigts en lui, tout en baisant inconsciemment la bouche de Tony Stark. Il vint rapidement, essoufflé, les cheveux en pagaille, oubliant presque où il était et ce qu'il se passait. Tony, lui, était toujours en érection, et il le pénétra à nouveau. Brutalement, certes, mais la bite de Loki redevint dure à cela. Le génie tapait profondément dans Loki, butant contre sa prostate, se sentant presque aspiré en lui tellement il aimait la sensation de sa bite dans le cul de ce fichu dieu. Il respirait rapidement, continuant ses mouvements, tandis que Loki se tordait sous lui, les mains retenues dans le dos par les menottes, et les jambes écartées d'une façon très provocatrice.

Combien de temps dura ce petit jeu ? Ils l'ignoraient. Ils étaient juste sur ce lit, baisant comme des bêtes sauvages, se fichant de tout.

…

Ce fut un peu plus tard que Tony se réveilla. Loki était déjà éveillé, en même temps, les dieux ont-ils besoin de sommeil ? Il dévisagea Tony qui s'étirait.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » lui demanda le milliardaire.

Loki sourit et secoua ses poignets pour désigner les menottes. Tony ricana doucement. « Nan, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te libérer ? Très drôle. En faite, je dois te parler d'un truc avant que...enfin, tu vois, que tu puisse retrouver l'usage de tes poignets, et puis, il me semble que la drogue fasse encore effet. »

Il regarda les yeux plissés de Loki, avant de continuer. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas par hasard que je t'ai amené ici, que je t'ai enchaîné à mon lit et que je t'ai baisé comme un dingue. »

Loki leva un sourcil. « Ah bon ? »

Tony sourit. « Ouais, en fait...Je, comment dire, je voulais qu'on fasse équipe. Tu vois, toi et moi nous deviendrions les ennemis du monde. L'homme de fer, le génie, s'est allié au dieu fourbe à cornes ! » s'exclama Tony en faisant de grand geste.

Loki rigola doucement. « Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

Tony lui désigna les menottes, et une seringue. « C'est toi qui vois. Si tu refusais, je, je sais pas. Une équipe de super-héros pourrait venir dans la seconde et t'emprisonner. » Et il lui fit un grand sourire.

Loki n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Il savait très bien qu'elle était la meilleure option. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Bien,allons y, allons y, devenons les ennemis de ce monde, » murmura Tony à l'oreille de Loki, avec un sourire sadique, « mais, avant... », il fit glisser une main sur le corps nu de Loki, « amusons nous un peu »

…

_**FIN.**_

Merci d'avoir lu, vous avez des avis:) ?

*Ca veut dire ''fichu mortel'' en Norvégien, mais on va faire comme ci c'était de l'Asgardien, d'accord:p ?


End file.
